Dark Mayhem
Dark Mayhem 'is the arch enemy of the Thunderman family. He is voiced by Jamieson Price but is portrayed by Omid Zader. Character History ''The Thunderman's Dark Mayhem was idolized by Max, the oldest son of the family. His power has brainwashed his older twin sister, Phoebe. Once physically and another time accidentally inputting his powers in her. During the latter, she met his old sidekick, Destructo{Thunderman's wiki}, and planned to wipe super powers from the world, but were stopped by her family. Galaxy Squad When General Magnator selected Phoebe to become Shogun Black (II), she decided to try and free Dark Mayhem and the rouges gallery to assist The Shogun in finishing their conquest. However, like the last time, she joined her family and the rest of the Galaxy Squad in destroying The Shogun. Despite the hard fight, he was able to steal Henry and the Thunderman's powers. Thunder Gap Destructo and Dark Mayhem fled to Onyx, a safe haven for villains and their subordinates. Here, they met Count Mysterio, a bad hombre that can turn where he stands from a lawless furnace to bone breaking cold. They traded their powers to get a Devil Sloop ship and set to Planet Denzi to revive the last members of the Indaver Clan, Mirror and Teller. They also found the monsters who had taken over the abandoned planet, the gollems, and took them under their control. On that planet, the five created the Iron Blade Conference, and with a contract that must be spoken by new members during their initiation. Hexagon Mysterio already had allies across the universe, the collators, and sent them to Earth. Another, a good friend of his, was back on Onyx. She took their plea, but got chased to Earth by the Galactic Knights, headed by the former Cerberus Ranger, Jr Commander Terrance Oursan. From there, The Hexagon, Phantom, and Galactic Knights defeated Diva Bomber. When they discovered he still held the Thunderman's Powers, Jason forwarded the news to the news to The Hero League (now led by Ray Manchester) who brought the Galaxy Squad back together. At the same time, Balfour bumped into the Yak Brothers and swore his allegiance to the Iron Blade Conference to get his revenge once again on the Thuderman family, especially since his father had been dead for shy of 5 years. He took Destructo's safe and collection piece (safe for Oinkenstien, and piece for himself). He turned him into Balfour's personal robot that was defeated by Black Magic Megazord. He was later defeated alongside his own creation and Geildon (Snide/Alex Fierro) Personality Like every great villain Dark Mayhem keeps himself a mystery, so we don't really know a lot about him. Even though he is a highly famous villain, he still manages to try to take in Max Thunderman, although the way he approaches Max isn't really the most respectful way. He seems to be a very degrading, tormenting, conniving, jerk, but then again, what evil villain isn't? If you had to use one word to describe Dark Mayhem, it would be that he is evil and that's what makes him one of the greatest villains in all of history. Dark Mayhem seems to be very impatient as seen during his calls with Max and Dr. Colosso. He easily gets mad when someone loses focus of what they're discussing. When he gets angry, he causes the electricity in the room to start flickering and generating sparks. Phoebe did the same when she impersonated Dark Mayhem. Power and Abilities * '''Supernatural Strength: Dark Mayhem is capable of exerting strong force from his muscles. * Flight/Levitation:,Dark Mayhem was capable of flying and levitating. * Electrokinesis: Dark Mayhem was seen manipulating and creating electricity on one of his posters. * Force Field Creation: Dark Mayhem was capable of creating a force field that was capable of blocking attacks. He is also capable of using them as projectiles. ** Force Field Projectiles: Dark Mayhem was capable of creating green force field spheres that could offend and defend himself. * Force Field Imprisonment: Phoebe use it * Laser Vision: Dark Mayhem was capable of using Laser Vision to melt the ice off of The Thunderman's Doors. * Energy Projection: Dark Mayhem could create energy easily and it was his main offensive system. He was capable of using energy in various ways, too. ** Destruction/Disintegration: Dark Mayhem is capable of inducing destruction on things easily by throwing an Energy Sphere at them. ** Plasma Manipulation: He can create plasma balls and Electromagnetism Manipulation Notes * He is married, but his wife is only mentioned once by Colosso * Dark Mayhem is similar to Darth Vader from Star Wars in that he wears a mask and dark robes, and speaks in a deep, intimidating voice. * He owned a helicopter and called it the Mayhem-Copter, he stole a Shogun Glider to get to Onyx. He and Mysterio co-owned the Devil Sloop, which was destroyed by Madame Odius in episode 9. * His sidekick is an android called Destructo. * He shot Hank's sidekick into space. * He has made more Power Rangers appearances than in his own series See Also * Destra Majjo-Sentai Counterpart (as a general) from Lupinranger vs Patranger See Comparison Page * Baron Tiga-Equivalent of the overall faction Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Power Rangers Hexagon Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Male Category:Males Category:Villian Leauge Category:The Shogun Category:Iron Blade Conference Category:PR Generals Category:Metroburg Prisoners